btvs a slayer through time
by LauratheChef
Summary: Set in season 4 but plot originates from season 8 comics. A future Willow sends Buffy through a time portal to prevent "Twilight" from destroying the time line and giving her and Buffy the chance to explore their buried romantic feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: So here is a new story idea, I know I should be working on my other stories but my muse refused to let me work on them until I at least got the first chapter of this story out first…Please read and review to let me know if this is even remotely worth continuing.**_

 **Chapter 1: Time it's a funny thing;**

' _Jump through the portal she said, it would be easy she said._ _Typical Willow logic. I love her to death but sometimes I don't think she realises just how difficult going through a time portal would be for someone who is not a witch. She did say though that me being the one to go through was essential, as it was the only way that Giles would believe it._

 _That there were so many of our friends that we needed to save. It took Willow and I far too many years to come to the realisation that we were in love with each other. It took me being woken by one of the many slayers to know that it should have been Willow that woke me. Then maybe I wouldn't have to compete for her affections with Kennedy, some she demon and the spirit of Tara._

 _Tara was a wonderful friend, but being with us got her killed by stray bullet no less. She is someone I need to save; Anya is another for Xander's sake. Save mum from the brain tumour early if I can. That is the one variable we weren't sure we could prevent. Even stop glory before I would have to sacrifice myself. Which means Giles or Spike will need to kill Ben, Glory's human host. Okay here is my stop.'_ Thought Buffy as she stepped out of the time portal.

And into the wardrobe of the dorm room that Buffy and Willow share. Buffy then walked out of the wardrobe and right into herself. Their heads smacking together with the impact. "Ouch, watch where you're walking!" said the younger Buffy.

"Hey, what are you doing back so early for?" replied the older Buffy.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" demanded younger Buffy.

"I am you from the future about four almost five years into the future. I have come back in time to change a few things, make things right. Otherwise our future looks very bleak indeed. If I don't change what I need to change we will struggle to hold onto any kind of love, let alone to finally be with Willow like we have always wanted since we first met her." Explained future Buffy.

"What do you mean be with Willow finally, what about Riely?" questioned present Buffy.

"Be serious here, do you really want to be with Riely? Besides he is a part of the commandos, sure he is a good demon fighter but he isn't really all that comfortable being with a woman who is not only stronger than him but doesn't need him to take care of her, or protect her. He can be a great friend, but nothing more. It will only lead to our heartbreak. Best to get him on our side by opening his eyes to what the initiative is really up to.

We also need to defeat the Frankenstein project created by them. That will need a powerful spell with Giles, Xander and Willow. Also Willow's friend Tara, needs to be a part of the scoobies, but not as Willow's girlfriend otherwise we will never get our chance for being with Willow. So you should romance Willow as soon as you can. Mum should go see a cancer specialist try and get to the brain tumour early and hope there is no complications in the recovery this time. So Adam we take down with a spell that allows us to destroy his power source.

After him the next big bad is an evil goddess. The only way to defeat her is to beat her with a troll hammer until she reverts back to her fragile human host who goes by the name of Ben. Then have Giles kill him. We just have to make sure to do that before Glory gets the chance to take Dawn and cut her wrists to open the tear in our realm.

That way neither Dawn nor we will need to sacrifice ourselves to close the tear again. By the way Dawn is the human form of the key that opens hell dimensions. Some monks chanted her into our sister. So let's get started, you go take care of Willow she needs us if my timing is right?" said future Buffy taking a seat down on the bed on present Buffy's side of the room.

"Yes, she is still getting over Oz cheating on her and then just up and leaving. She should be getting back from Wicca group soon. What are you going to do?" said present Buffy.

"I am going to talk to Riely and tell him that I don't think it will work out between us and that we should just be friends, working side by side as demon fighters." Explained Future Buffy.

"That is all well and good but he doesn't know about me being the slayer yet." Responded present Buffy.

"Oh shit that's right the 'Gentelmen' haven't come yet. Riely doesn't find out until that night and he and I kissed for the first time. Also on a side note Willow and Tara do their first spell together that night which in my opinion started the sparks flying in their romantic relationship.

Which means you will need to seduce Willow before that night. Since I will be getting Riely out of the romantic picture for us, Willow can't use that excuse not to give in to her buried feelings for you. I really wish my Willow gave me some pointers for this time in our lives. I was really clueless to what was fully going on with my friends when I started college.

But of course my Willow and I had only gotten to spend a single night together before I had to go through the portal. It was one night of pure heaven, which makes me curious if the monks made Dawn out of more than just me, like maybe our night together was magical enough that they used our time together to create Dawn the way she is.

Would explain her soft spot for Dawn, she wouldn't have been able to resist loving her and doting on her. And my overbearing need to protect Dawn, and her ability to annoy me so." Continued future Buffy ending in a fit of laughter when the irony of it all caught up to her.

' _Of course those monks would use that one and only beautiful night with Willow to create the human form of the key out of. Typical of the powers that be. Make my life so damn difficult that as soon as I realise that she is the one for me, that she is my soul mate they take advantage of it._

 _Why must the life of a slayer be so hard? We lose so many of our loved ones in one way or another. A slayers life is short by definition, destined to die by the hands of either of the vampires or the demons. Mind you a dark Willow is a sexy Willow even with all the dark veins, eyes as dark an onyx pools her hair black and all. Yeah that was super-hot, but I didn't enjoy having to fight her. To hurt her even just a little bit, hurt me as well._

 _Hopefully with Tara not being with Willow romantically might just save her from being killed by Warren's gun. Willow needs to become powerful with the magic, but not let it consume her like it did while she dated Tara. Because as great as Tara is, she isn't strong enough to help Willow with controlling her magic. Maybe by being with me, I can help her become strong with her magic, and not go bad because of it._

 _No idea if it will work but worth a try. Oh fuck past me is looking at me like I am crazy or something. Better focus and go break up with Riely.'_ Thought future Buffy, getting up of the bed and walking out the dorm room door. Then continuing on in the direction of Riely's frat house.

Meanwhile present Buffy moved around the room to set it up in the most romantic way she could think of. Even going as far as to change into the outfit she knows Willow likes the look of her. Now that her future self has cued her in to the fact that Willow is just as into her as Buffy was with Willow. All the little clues and subtle glances she had caught the red head doing when she thought the slayer wasn't watching or paying attention.

Little does the witch realise that Buffy has always noticed everything about Willow when the slayer wasn't so wrapped up in her own issues or dramas. Just as Buffy had finished placing candles in strategic locations around the room with some nice music on softly in the background. Willow enters the room placing her bag on the desk on her side of the room.

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings until she noticed that Buffy was currently spread out across her bed. The fact that Buffy was wearing the outfit she found the sexiest on her blonde best friend; didn't go unnoticed by the red headed witch. "Hey Will, why don't you come on over here and rest for a while hmm?

We can relax together for a bit, maybe watch some ridiculous chick flicks, and devour a whole pizza together with all your favourite toppings sound good?" enticed Buffy, patting the space beside her on the bed.

"That sounds like one of the best ideas you've ever had. Hang on, aren't you supposed to patrol tonight?" answered Willow as she made her way over to the space next to Buffy on her bed. She snuggled in close to Buffy's front as the blonde spooned her from behind. Willow kicked her shoes off as Buffy wrapped her arms around her favourite red head.

"How was your Wicca group?" asked Buffy.

"It was disappointing, they are all for women power, Gaia, moon cycle power and bake sales. Doesn't seem to be a true Wiccan in the group. You would think being this is the hell-mouth and all there would be more witches on campus." Exclaimed an exasperated Willow.

"Well you will just have to teach them what being a witch is all about…say how about we order that pizza and put on our favourite movies hmm? We can just eat and relax and enjoy each other's company. Something I know we haven't had the chance to do as of late. With the commando's, demons and general vampage going on around the campus." Inquired Buffy.

"Maybe later, I just want to snuggle for now if that's alright with you?" asked Willow.

"Sure thing Will, whatever you want to do tonight is what we will do." Replied a more than content Buffy.

Meanwhile future Buffy was currently walking into the fraternity house, heading straight to Riely's room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Buffy? What are you doing here? Thought you had other plans tonight?" asked Riely gesturing for Buffy to enter his room, once she entered she sat on the bed while he stood around awkwardly. Picking up the small toy basketball for something to do with his hands.

"I did have plans yes, but I had to come here first before I went to do those plans. Okay, so I don't think this is going to work out between us." Blurted out Buffy, no longer being able to deal with the tension in the room.

"Right, wait what? Why can't things work between us? I thought things were going well?" questioned Riely, confusion clear in his voice and body language.

"That's just it though, things are going to well, I know that sounds stupid; but I just don't feel it. This thing between us, it isn't the same for me as it is for you. I am still getting over my first boyfriend and it would be disrespectful of me to continue to treat you like the rebound guy. When I know you would be the once in a lifetime guy, but your just not that guy for me. And I hope you and I could become friends. I understand that you might not be ready for that right now….maybe someday yeah?" explained Buffy.

She looked over to where Riely was standing still as the vast emotions he was feeling in that moment after hearing what Buffy had to say. The emotion that was seemingly winning was anger, and Buffy could see it written clearly on his face.

Finally after several awkward minutes Riely spoke "GET OUT!" he barely got it out but that was the only thing he could manage without hurting her. The intense need to hit something or someone was far too strong from him to exchange anything more then that. Instead he opened his bedroom door using a hand movement to signal that it was time for her to leave.

Buffy left as swiftly as she could giving him a saddened look as she brushed past his bulky frame. As she fast walked down the corridor she was almost stopped by Forrest, but she sped up fast enough to evade his advancing arm. She was feeling very conflicted. She wished she could be where her younger self was in her mind no doubt snuggled up close, perhaps even making love to Willow once more.

The mere thought of that moment happening had her walking around the now darkening campus in a daze. Her feet taking her in her usual patrol route, and it was while in that daze she failed to notice the commando guys creeping up behind her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the rough outline of Forrest's face.


	2. Chapter 2: so there are two Buffys?

**Ch2: So there are two Buffy's?**

Forrest and his fellow commandos carried the unconscious Buffy down bellow the frat house where the iniative conducted their experiments on the various creatures of the night. Getting a hold of a slayer will surely give them the added knowledge of what a slayer is made from. Then perhaps they will be able to create a serum that could enhance their soldiers.

The scientists took Buffy out of Forrest's hands and strapped her arms and legs down to the table they had her on. The more restricted she was the less chance of them getting hurt.

"Do you even realise who I am? I am not some demon you guys have been experimenting on. I am not going to enhance project 314." Shouted Buffy as she struggled with the bindings.

"How do you even know about project 314?" asked one of the scientists.

"Ever heard of time travel?" answered Buffy in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What do you know of it?" returned the scientist in an equally sarcastic tone of voice.

Buffy turns her head slightly so as to look the man in the eye, as she wanted to get a good look at him. Testing to see if he genuinely wants to hear about the subject of time travel. Not that she would ever trust the scientists, the military side of this iniative sure. At least they are on the same side, at least in regard to killing demons.

But these science fools? Hell no, they were far to warped by what the hellmouth can provide them for their futile pursuit of the ultimate soldier. Buffy contemplated the scientists for a little longer. Until she concluded that she may as well tell them what she knew.

" I don't know much, but I will tell you what I do know. As well as what I know of the future. But on one condition." Answered Buffy, making sure to hold eye contact.

" What is your condition?" questioned the scientist who was currently conversing with Buffy.

" My condition is this; you will stop giving the soldiers the drugs you have been giving them. Trust me when I say it doesn't work out the way you think." Supplied Buffy.

The scientist who was listening to her silently considered what Buffy was telling him. He knew he couldn't make any promises. But the opportunity to gain information about the future was just so tempting. " I will see what I can do about your conditions. But as far as I am concerned you have a deal." Said the scientist.

Buffy sat up a bit so as to get comfortable before she began her tale. "As far as the timeline that I am from this little operation you have going here on the hellmouth. The project 314 turns on the professor Walsh and the medical scientist working with her on the project. He then tries to organise a massacre that costs the lives of many of your military and scientists alike.

All because they were to egotistical to listen to me when I warned them about Adam. If it wasn't for my friends and I doing an ancient Sumerian ritual spell that combined all our best attributes. I wouldn't have been able to pull out his nuclear core and destroyed it. Shortly after that battle your military leaders poured cement over the entrances and abandoned it.

A few other evil beings try to take the hellmouth, including the first evil. All the potential slayers get all chosen and we all save the world many times over. While your military leaders decided that us slayers were the enemy. And worked with a witch that is focused on dark magic.

Your people are one of the reasons I was sent back to this part of the timeline. There were also some more personal reasons but I do need to fix certain events so that it works out in Sunnydale's favour." Explained a frustrated Buffy, as she could see that the soldiers and scientists were not taking her seriously.

"Look, do you really want to repeat the history I just told you?" questioned Buffy as she freed herself from the bindings, then jumped off the examination chair they had her in. the scientists around her tried to prevent her from escaping but they were no match for the older slayer. The soldiers tried to contain the situation but they too were no match for Buffy, who easily fought her way through the complex making her way to the backdoor that she remembered entering with Spike and the gang that time when the vampire was working with Adam.

Once outside she took of in the direction of where Spike was currently using as his lair now that he had escaped from the initiative. She knew that the cave he was hiding in was close to where Adam would eventually set himself up in. At this point in time Buffy remembered that Spike was desperate to try and still feed upon humans. So the older Slayer felt that she would set Spike on the path to getting his soul back now, so that he wouldn't be able to join with Adam when the time comes. Nor would he be of the mindset to try and force himself onto her.

' _Now which crypt was it again? Oh for fucks sake can't a girl look for a vampire's lair without bumping into a demon?'_ thought Buffy as she was knocked into one of the gravestones by a demon with green scales all over his body and two curved horns coming out if his head. With menacing red glowing eyes. She picked herself back up then began to fight him in earnest.

She gets in a few good punches before they get interrupted by the commandos that had stealthily followed Buffy to the cemetery she was currently fighting in. since Buffy had a hold of the demon at the time it was electrocuted the zaps had transferred unto her as well. Causing her to loose her grip on the demon. Who managed to recover quickly before running in the opposite direction. "Seriously Riley did you have to let that demon get away?" grumbled an irritated Buffy. She really hated it when the demons got away mid fight, it always left her feeling all edgy and horny at the same time. Making her wish that her Willow was here with her right now. The burden of having only enough magic to send only her through the time portal was weighing her down.

Not having the level of backup she was used to from her time was starting to become a real issue. "What it looked like you needed some back up. Look I am sorry they took you down into the pit. I had nothing to do with it I promise you Buffy." Replied Riley giving her his best kicked puppy look.

"Fine you had nothing to do with it. What is it that you want Riley? I haven't changed my mind. I am still only wanting to be friends." Stated a still frustrated Buffy. She didn't wait for his answer instead she continued her search for Spike's lair. She wasn't having much luck though, and soon enough Riley caught up with her again. Much to Buffy's continued annoyance.

"Buffy, please let me explain." Begged Riley as he worked to maintain the same pace as the older slayer. Buffy refused to slow down or let him explain, she didn't need to hear what he had to say. She knew how everything with Riley was going to end up. With him letting vampires bite him then leaving to go to some random jungle in a helicopter. The best thing Buffy could do in that moment was to ignore him, find Spike and then have a little chat with her younger self. So that she would be aware of what occurred with the initiative.

After an hour of trying and failing to get Buffy to listen to him, Riley gave up for the time being and went to attend his graduate studies at the university. All the while feeling dejected with a deep sense of loss that he couldn't quite figure out why. Nothing Buffy had told his colleagues made any sense to him. The only thing that did was that she was the slayer to some degree. He knew that to most people the slayer was a myth, and as Forest had put it scary story used to keep the little monsters in line. But he had seen first hand just now how strong and capable in a fight Buffy was.

Still he felt there was something off about her, it was strange but what isn't a little bit weird in this town? The mentioning of project 314 was bothering him. Mostly because nothing in his briefing ever mentioned that project, except to know that room 314 is off limits to all but a select few who had clearance. Which made him wonder why he never thought to question it. or even contemplate the reasons for going after specific hostiles, like what is the purpose behind hunting those particular demons the professor wanted us to capture. Sure experimenting on them to find out what makes them tick is interesting but what is even the point of not killing them afterwards?

Instead of trying to figure out all those unusual thoughts for him, Riley instead decided to screw the idea of studying and took off towards the gym he needed a good workout to get the disturbing thoughts out of his head. It wouldn't do to be considering anarchy at this point in his military career. Maybe one day he might have a reason to do so but not at this moment in time.

Meanwhile older Buffy had finally found the tunnel entrance that led to where Spike was currently holed up hiding from the initiative. Buffy walks through the tunnel listening intently to sense where he is using the torch light app on her phone. Being from a time in the future where mobile phones have evolved to have a torch included is certainly a godsend for the modern slayer. It certainly reduced Buffy's chances of falling on her arse tripping over a loose rock in the dark.

After wandering around the tunnel she can eventually hear faint voices, "What are you doing here Spike?" asked Harmony as she shoved the now harmless Spike across the cave. He landed with a dull thud against the cave wall. He looked stunned that the blonde ditz of a vampire would do that to him.

"I just need somewhere to hide from the commando boys and the slayer. Oh and do you have anything to eat? The commando boys made me drop the bags of blood I managed to get as I fled from them." Pleaded Spike, as he slowly moved to get up of the ground. Before Harmony could respond, Buffy appeared in the room and staked the blonde vampire. Spike was shocked by this new development. As he had no idea that Buffy was even aware of this hiding place of his. Buffy stepped towards Spike, stake still in hand.

"So what will it be Spike? Shall I stake you now or will you agree to help us to defeat the initiative and project 314?" Asked Buffy, her head tilted slightly to left then the right as she sized him up.

"I will help, not sure how much help I can be since I can't attack people without getting shocked in the head." Replied Spike, who had finally gotten over his shock of seeing the slayer kill his most recent ex.

"The chip only shocks you when you attack humans right?" returned Buffy as she put her stake in the holder on her belt. Spike was watching her every move, from what he could tell. The Buffy in front of him seemed older, more world weary and prepared then he was used to seeing. He was shocked to find that he liked what he saw in Buffy. To him she was sexy, commanding more of his attention than Drusilla ever did.

"Yeah, but it bloody well be worth my while helping you goodie two shoes." Replied a surly Spike. Buffy then left the cave having gotten the answer she wanted from the British Vampire. Her next point of call for the older slayer is to see Giles. As she hopes that once she gets the watcher on board, that she would then be able to take a portal back to her future time line.

However, at this very moment all future Buffy wants to do is to snuggle up with her Willow. ' _Oh, Willow. How I long to be with you right now. Younger me is so damn lucky she gets to be with Willow of this time period of our lives. When it is all new for her, and she is just starting to figure herself out. But what will happen to me if my mission works out? Do I just fade away into nothingness? I hope not, I hope I get to walk through a portal and get to be in a future where Willow and I had been together since college. Where I don't fall into Spike's arms because we managed to kill glory before she tries to use Dawn to open a tear in the worlds so she can go back to her dimension. Where we won't have to wake up all the potential slayers to defeat the first evil._

 _But who am I kidding? The chances of me getting that sort of luck is impossible. This is the hellmouth after all. Well not much I can do about it now. Better knock on Giles door see what he thinks…"_ thought Buffy as she reaches her watcher's front door. She knocks loud enough for him to be able to hear but not to loud to draw attention from his neighbours.

A slight shuffling can be heard behind the door before Giles opens the door, a look a mild surprise and contemplation crosses the ex-watcher's face as he notices Buffy standing there. He can see that the woman standing before him is different somehow, he can't quite figure it out yet but he does sense that she has more weight upon the proverbial chip on her shoulder than he has ever seen before. It is almost like she has seen and felt far more loss, dealt with more of her fair share of monsters. She carries the weight of leadership on her slender body. If he didn't know any better he would assume that the woman standing before him wasn't his Buffy, no this one was older and more mature than the one he had the privilege of training to become the slayer she is today.

"Buffy? Is there something wrong?" greeted the former watcher concern lacing his voice as her continued silence upon seeing him stand in the doorway hit the woman in its entirety.

"Hello to you too Giles. May I come in please? It is kind of chilly out here…" replied Buffy her natural sarcasm thick in her voice and body language.

"Why of course, come on in." returned Giles as he stepped away from the door so that the slayer could follow behind him. Buffy followed Giles into the living area and took a seat on the all to familiar lounge. Just being in this town house apartment, made her feel nostalgic and get lost in the many memories she had of this place. Both good and bad. But as she was recalling some of those memories she found the ones where Riley used to be in the picture were now kind of fuzzy.

Not that Buffy truly cared about him all that much. He was a placeholder that she had used because the one person she has wanted all these years wasn't available. First with Oz, then Tara. During that time with the first when Willow had come back from England to help with it all. Buffy had thought that maybe she had a chance with Willow but she never got the chance as that annoying bratty potential slayer Kennedy got Willow's attention first. Sure Buffy was busy trying to keep everyone alive and deal with a newly ensouled Spike, but who said that she had to be with Spike at that point?

Never mind all that now, she was here to change how the next few years proceeded from here on in. Now all future Buffy had to do was convince her former watcher that what she had to say about the near future was true. "So Buffy, what is it you need to see me about?" enquired Giles once they had both been seated and he had brought over a tray with hot tea and biscuits.

"Okay, so what I have to say might sound crazy. But please trust me in what I do say because it is very important that you do believe me. All of our future is at stake." Beseeched Buffy. While she used you best pleading puppy dog eyes to get the one man she saw as a true father figure to listen and believe in her. Like he used to do before the whole debacle with the watcher's council in how they stripped him of his tittle of being her watcher. Before Faith accidently killed the deputy mayor.

"I am listening…"replied a slightly confused Giles as he took his glasses of and wiped them in contemplation. To Buffy though seeing him clean his glasses was a comforting sight. She smiled awkwardly and shyly before taking a sip of her tea. She then took in a deep calming breath before explaining to Giles everything that had happened in her timeline, including the personal reason for coming back to this point in time.

"So, you see it is imperative that we change certain events. For the sake of the entire world not just this hellmouth we are currently living on. Do you believe me Giles?" implored an impassioned Buffy. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears. As the recalling of all the things that occurred in her time line was something that was hard for this version of Buffy to do. It took her along time to be able to fully express how she feels without fear of losing everything she holds dear. However if Giles were not to believe her now, there would be no possibility of Buffy holding back the tears any longer.

"Right so from what I gather from what you just revealed to me, is currently in this current present there are two Buffy's? and you are from the near future?" probed Giles, as he looked Buffy straight in the eyes. Looking for any signs of deception. Upon finding nothing but the honest truth in her eyes. With an unmasked view of her desperation. Now that he was looking at her closely he could see that this version of Buffy had lived a hard and heart wrenching life. Full of almost life ending disasters, the loss of her mother. Which upon hearing that had Giles heart miss a beat in anguish.

As the knowledge that one day in the future Joyce Summers, his one time under the influence of chaos magic fling. Would die of the possible side affects of having a tumour removed from her brain. Hurt him deep inside more than he would have thought possible. He decided then and there that he believed Buffy as there is absolutely no way in his mind that his slayer would or could make up a lie about the death of her mother.

"Yes, for the time being there are two of me here. The Buffy that belongs in this time is currently at home in the dorms with Willow most likely snuggled up together watching movies. And if that version of me is lucky getting to kiss Willow for the first time…And to answer your second question I am from the future. The future where magic was first taken from this world, then replanted in the form of a seed to allow it to grow again. Don't get me wrong, the short amount of time I wasn't the slayer anymore was sort of freeing but it just didn't feel right. For one, there being no magic in the world meant that Dawn faded out of existence. Not to mention all the slayers that we awakened in order to defeat the first evil lost all their powers, as did all the other magical beings in this world. It wasn't all that it was cracked up to be." Explained Buffy.

"Say I believe you, what do you say you will do to avoid being detected by the others as not being the Buffy from this time? Are you certain that you having told the commandos who you are, isn't going to become a problem?" queried Giles. As he got up from his spot on the lounge to search his bookshelves to see if he had any books that would help in this situation.

"The initiative shouldn't be an issue, I have gotten Riley on our side. At least he will be once he comes to his senses about what the professor Welsh truly is doing. With project 314." Replied Buffy, a curious look upon her face as she watched Giles grab book after book.

"As for avoiding the rest of the gang I think that can be done, I just have to inform my younger self of all the things I have done since I left her at the dorms. But I think Willow will need to be brought into the loop, as we will need her to be able to send me back to the future. I think I recall her telling me before she pushed me through the time portal she cast. That the witch who first cast the time portal spell, has to be the one to recast the spell to send me back." Continued Buffy, as she took a drink of her slightly cool tea and munching on one of the biscuits Giles had put out for them.

"The part about the spell, that from what I remember about spell work is correct. The more complicated spells do need to cast by the same witch for it to work properly. I think once we get your younger self and Willow up to speed with what is going on, we conduct the spell that will send you back as you being back in this time for too long will lead to catastrophic problems to occur within this time line. Ones that will be undoubtedly irreversible." Returned Giles, as he skimmed through his books, looking for spell that will send Buffy back.

"It is getting late, I think it would be best for you to crash here in the spare bedroom for the time being. Go on, get some rest and we will deal with this situation in the morning or afternoon. Depending on what time you wake up. I will continue to go through these books see what I can find." Continued the former watcher, as he finally looked up from the pages of the books to get Buffy to get some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, over in the Sunnydale university dorms. Younger Buffy and Willow are currently snuggled up together as they watch one of Willow's favourite movies. Buffy has her arms wrapped around the red head's waist, while she breathed in the witches' scent behind he neck. "Mmm, this is nice Buffy. Us being together like this. We should have done this before." Said Willow as she snuggled in closer to the blonde slayer behind her. As Buffy hugged her just a little bit tighter then before. Just enjoying the closeness between them.

Willow then turned around so that she was now facing her best friend. She then stared deeply into Buffy's deep hazel eyes. While Buffy did the same with Willow's own hazel eyes. ' _Oh wow, I never noticed just how deep Buffy's eyes are. It's like I can read her soul, her beautiful, caring and loving soul. Just how green they look but at times they seem almost brown depending on her mood. I never thought I would get this opportunity to lay in her strong arms. To bathe in her warmth, her love even. Yes I can see just how much she loves me in those eyes of hers. With her cute button nose and soft pink lips.'_

Thought Willow as she leaned in as close as possible to the blonde slayer, who to Willow's surprise took the chance to press her lips onto the red headed witch's. Who after the first initial shock eagerly returned the kiss. Lips are sucked, shortly followed by Buffy using her tongue to seek permission to deepen the kiss. Willow easily agreed allowing for the slayer to explore her mouth, while Willow did the same with Buffy. Hands had begun to wander over curves and in each other's hair as they continued to make out passionately. Only parting when air became a much needed commodity. They then press their foreheads together in an loving embrace as allowed themselves to calm down.

Bright happy smiles spread across both ladies faces, hearts beating fast and eyes watering with joy at the intense feeling for them both of finding their other half of their souls. They then stare into each other's eyes in wonder and neither quite knowing what to say that could explain exactly how they felt in that moment but one thing that they both knew for sure, was that what had just happened was something they had both been longing for to happen. They then kiss once more in a more languid pace. Just to revel in the intimacy of it all. Only once again breaking away from the kiss once the need for oxygen became hard to come by.

Once they had caught their breath, Buffy and Willow just held each other close with the blankets and doona pulled up around them before they both drifted off into a contented slumber. Both knowing that when they wake up the next day they would have a lot to talk about. But that conversation will be one they know deep in their hearts was a long time coming.


End file.
